99th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by AgentZyiana
Summary: After 3 years of being President, when she rose to power at 19, President Kasumi Kartenth is gearing up for the 99th Hunger Games right before the 100th games and her first Quarter Quell. Just another year where 24 unlucky souls go in and 1 comes out. Sucky summary. First Fanfic Please R-and-R! SYOT CLOSED! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF SUZANNE COLLINS'S CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

President Kartenth's POV

I spun around in my chair, looking out the window in my office that had an amazing view of the Captiol. The skyline looked amazing. The beautiful colors of Orange, red, pink, a hint of purple, all of these from the setting sun. It always takes my breath away to look at he sunset, and then, of course, the twinkling lights of the Captiol would take place of the sun in the dark navy sky. How beautiful. I wish my parents could see it, I wish my best friend Karina was here.

I almost wished the people in the districts could see it. It's been three years since I rose to power at the age of 19. Everyone celebrated. Everyone _but_ my family. They all died when I was fourteen. The candidates running against me snickered at the idea of a _female orphan _winning to be president. Oh I wish they could see me laughing at them now.

There's a tentative knock at my door, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's open!" I called to the knocker. The wooden door clicked open and in stepped Katrina Jamison, my best friend and Head Gamemaker. No, I did not elect her to be the Head Gamemaker, she was already here when I rose to power. The 5 feet 9 young woman steps through the door, bearing a binder bound in black leather. She brushes her black hair out of her eyes before sitting. Its impressive to see that even though my people are kind of freaks, how the high-end officials look natural. "Please take a seat Miss Jamison." I say to her with a smirk.

She smiles and sits in the maroon leather chair in front of my desk. "It's good to see you on this winter evening President Kartenth. I believe you know why I'm here?" She says, sliding the black binder across my desk.

I pick up the binder and open it, seeing the blueprints for the games this year. As I flip though each page, I see each and every small detail for our arena. The Ninety Ninth Hunger Games, the games right before the Quarter Quell. This year will be unforgettable. I smile as I come to the end, looking at the raven black hair, golden-eyed girl who sits across from me. I can see my reflection in her eyes, a short blond hair, one blue and one green eyed president who is confident in our-or more should I say her-success in the basic beginning.

"What do you think Kasumi?" Katrina asks. No one ever calls me by my first name except for her, and only in private.

I think about the tributes that will face this arena here in the summer. I've thought about that all three years, but I know they will find a way to prevail.

"Get to work." I say with a smile.

**Alright Guys this is my very first Fan Fiction that I have published. I have the SYOT form right here, please submit I would appreciate it a lot. I should update within 2-3 days with the spots open, I hope you guys have a great holiday season and here we go!**

**Name(please be creative):**

**Nickname(if they have one):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(Top three choices):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality(EXTREMLY DETAILED):**

**Appearance**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style/length:**

**Scars?:**

**Glasses/Contacts(if needed):**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends: **

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction(If reaped):**

**Why Volunteered?:**

**Reaping clothes:**

**Chariot costume:**

**Interview clothes:**

**Opinion on Capitol:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Arena Suggestions:**

**Arena outfit suggestions:**

**Tribute fate: **

**Strengths(at least 4):**

**Weakness's(at least 2):**

**Alliance:**

**Romance?:**

**Game strategy:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Worst Fear:**

**District Token:**

**Anything else?**

**Note: IF ANYBODY NEEDS HELP WITH SOMETHING, I'M HERE TO HELP. I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Game Control Center

Chapter 2: Game Center Control

**Hey I know this is a little early but I have a quick filler with the tribute list so far so people can submit. I'm accepting tributes through PM AND REVIEW just so you're not confused. I can't wait to hear from you guys!**

Katrina Jamison's POV

I stood in my office inside the white Game Center Control room, the room where I have called the shots on 7 games. _How did I get here, _Is the constant thing I would ask myself when I became Head Gamemaker. Of course, I have an entire staff of other Gamemakers who help me air, conduct, and control the Games every year, but I alone make the basic outline of the arena, satisfy the president, and plan the Victory Tour after the Games. It isn't a simple task. Most people would rip their hair out after the first day. I learned to breathe and talk to people, like my fellow Gamemakers or President Kartenth. At least the constant hours I stay awake on nights trying to come up with an Arena haven't been a complete waste. The President told me in her own way she loved it.

But being Head Gamemaker isn't too bad. I get about the second best life of luxury, right after President Kartenth. I get this very own private office to watch the Games and the things before-hand, like the Reaping's or Interviews with Caesar Flickerman the night before the games. I have the high life, I have Kasumi Kartenth backing me up for that matter!

Even though I have the life of luxury, I know one move on my part will result in my death, Like Seneca Crane. He was executed by President Snow because he decided to let two Victors live. Well, Peeta Mellark, The boy tribute that year from District 12, ate the poisonous berries named Nightlock that him and his fellow tribute, Katniss Everdeen, used as a suicide threat. She fell into some kind of depression and was killed in the next year's Quarter Quell. I almost wished that I could have seen the end of that plan. She blew out the Arena but died from electric shock and blood loss from where Johanna Mason, the District 7 victor, cut out her tracker. Plutarch Hevansbee, the Head Gamemaker that year, was killed by Snow. Snow died a few years after that. But then again, it was Snow who killed off those two. The Gamemaker before me died from sickness, along with the President who elected me to be Head Gamemaker. All and all, It's a tough challenge.

I watch as my fellow Gamemaker's begin preparing for tomorrow's Reaping's. Ever since the Rebellion sparked by Katniss Everdeen ended, we've conducted a special program showing how Capitol citizens are beginning to gear up to bet and sponsor, how some of the Districts are cleaning up for the cameras, and how some of the mentor's, like Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Haymitch Abernathy, and Enobaria are getting ready to train new tributes. They are normally the only ones you'll see. Yes, you'll see the victor from the year before, last year being Tiberius Jamison from District 1, but we're looking at the more popular ones.

An intercom on my wall clicks on and my assistants voice, Kemper Retver, echo's through my office. "Katrina, we're ready to begin." He says.

I move to the doors and push them open. As I take my place on the steel stairs in the white and glowing blue Control room, I look at each screen, seeing the program ready to begin.

I nod my head and clear my throat. "Lets get this show on the road and remember guys, we're going to be in this room for a month. If anybody needs anything, you let me know and I will bring it to you. Lets go!" I say. Everybody cheers and begins typing into their control panels.

I'm distracted by a voice in my ear. President Kartenth. I click the button and nod as I leave the control room and head to her office.

President Kartenth's POV

Katrina opens my office door. "You needed me President?" She says.

I nod simply. "I do indeed. Remember what we talked about, about making sure the games go well?" I say, looking at her sharply.

I can see her scared expression. "Yes mam. I am well aware and I promise you these Games that begin tomorrow will go as smoothly as last year's." She says.

Last year was excellent. We have gory deaths to entertain the citizens of the Capitol, we had excellent tributes, and we had no situations we couldn't control. Katrina did excellent last year. I hope she does just as good next year.

"Good." I say.

"Is that all? I really need to get going and monitor the Production tonight." She asks.

I nod, and she's gone.

_Good luck Katrina, _I think, _We're all going to need it._

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that. I have the tribute list so far right here, spots are still open so submit! Thanks and happy holidays! ~AgentZyiana**

**District 1**

**Male- Tyson Jamison, 18**

**Female-**

**District 2**

**Male-**

**Female- Faye Theac, 17. Submitted by DauntlessinDisrict9 (CHECK OUT HER STORY!)**

**District 3**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 4**

**Male-**

**Female- Destiny Avalon, 17. Submitted by ClovelyLittleReader**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female**

**District 6**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 7**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 8**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 9**

**Male-**

**Female- **

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 11**

**Male- **

**Female- Areole, 17**

**District 12**

**Male-**

**Female- Tash Marino, 13. Submitted by h3rmin0one**


	3. Chapter 3: District 1 Reaping's

**Hey guys, since I've been getting a fair amount of submissions in one night, I have the District 1 Reaping's followed by the tribute list and a BLOODBATH FORM. Now, if you don't want to complete that full list I gave you two chapters ago, you could at least help with me filling in the extra spots. Thanks guys, I love you all and lets go with District 1. *****DRUMROLL*******

Delia-Mae Easton's POV

I threw my last axe and dagger at the exact same time. The dagger struck the head of my target, the axe burying in the chest. I was rewarded with an enormous applause from the Academy students, teachers, administrators, whoever was around. I took a deep bow. Being an Easton already raised the standards for me. My dad pushed me to be my best. He wanted me to be the best. He wanted me to be victor of all victors in the Games. I doubt it will happen. District 1 is full of volunteers that even if they call my name at 2 o'clock today in the Square, somebody will yell "I VOLUNTEER!" It happens almost every year. But I will not-

Wait a minute, maybe I will.

My mentor, Tiberius Jamison, the victor last year, nears me, clapping slowly. He walks up onto my platform and stands next to me, raising my arm in the air. Then, he leans over and whispers in my ear, "We need to talk."

I follow him out of the Academy and he leads me over to the park near the Academy. Children play, but none notice us, so Tiberius speaks. "Todays your day, Easton. You're going in that Arena." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask. "The Academy never picked me. They didn't pick anybody this year. Why am I going to be the one?"

He smirks. "Your father chose this. He didn't want to tell you. He talked to the Academy and told them not to pick a female volunteer this year because it's going to be you." Tiberius states. "Look, you'll be fine. I assure you, Mae, you'll be the final Easton to win this year."

I consider this. Everything Tiberius has said in the last few minutes is crazy. The fact that I am forced against my father's will to volunteer isn't right, but he's my dad. He's the first Easton that won the games. My brother, Callan, and I are the kids of not one but _two _victors! My father Isaac Easton and my mother Savanna Easton won back-to-back games and then had two kids three years apart. Then, three years ago my brother won his games at 18. He's going to be the Male tribute's mentor. I wish he would be mine instead of Tiberius but the way things work around here with Mentors, The females always get the new mentors.

"Hey, Easton, it will be alright. I'll teach you and may I say, you are deadly with that Axe and Dagger." Tiberius says.

I nod. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know." I say after taking a few breaths.

"Alright get going. You've got a Reaping to prepare for." Tiberius says.

Tyson Jamison's POV

I walk with Emerald, as the two of us head to the train station. Emerald begged me to go see one of her friends, Areole. Areole is from District 11, but with her mother having an important job with Panem, she has to travel with her mother to different District's every month. Areole and I don't speak much, but her and Emerald are the two closest non-district friends I've ever seen.

"Hey Emerald, look who!" I say to the 16 year old next to me, pointing at the dark skinned girl at the train station. Emerald bursts into a smile and calls out her name, running towards her. Areole hears her and jumps up to greet her. I chuckle and walk towards the two girls that are in an embrace. "Uh ladies, people are watching." I whisper as I near them.

Areole laughs lightly and draws back. "Sorry. I guess I am a little to happy right now. How have you been Tyson?" She asks.

"I've been good. How's the train treating you?" The three of us laugh.

"It's been treating me well. All though, I have to get going, I've got a Reaping I can't miss in District 11. Good luck to the both of you. Emerald, Tyson, I'll see you in a month!" She calls before getting on her train.

We wave goodbye as she rolls out of the station, The wind blowing back Emeralds hair. I giggle as I fluff it up. The two of us then begin the trek back to Tiberius's, my brother's, home in the District 1 Victors Village. We pass the park and I see Tiberius talking to somebody. I see a glint of red hair in the sunlight. My brother is talking to the beautiful _and _stunning Delia-Mae Easton. I have an odd feeling that I will be seeing her later in the Square. It's strange. I know I'm volunteering this year to prove to Tiberius I'm better but if I do, my mentor will be her older brother Callan Easton instead of Tiberius. But if Tiberius is talking to her, that can only mean one thing.

Delia-Mae Easton is volunteering this year.

Emerald and I continue the walk back, and Delia-Mae catches up with us. "Hey, you're Tiberius's brother, right?" She asks me.

,

"Why yes I am. And I'll have you know I'm also volunteering this year. I saw you and Tiberius talking." I tell her.

"I hope you know the Academy didn't choose me to be the one to volunteer, but even if they did it probably would have been me. Why are you volunteering?" She asks.

"Truthfully? I'm tired of Tiberius bragging about how great he is. I wish he would shut up and I know me winning will." I say.

Wait, I shouldn't have said that. Delia-Mae gets a wicked smile on her face as she kicks a rock off the trail. Now I'm probably the first person on her kill list. _Great._

"What makes you so sure _you're _going to win?" She asks.

"One," I begin, "I'm muscular. Two I'm wicked with a sword. Three, I know that I could split you open right now." I say. _That was a little harsh,_ I tell myself.

"We'll just have to wait a week to see how mighty you really are." And then she's gone.

Delia-Mae Easton's POV

I slam the door of my parent's Victor's Village house shut as hard as I can. My brother is the only one downstairs. I'm still surprised he didn't take a house for his own but I'm glad he's here. "I just ran into the tribute you will be mentoring. He's a complete asshole! He's saying he could split me into two!" I scream at Callan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, breathe little sister. Who is my tribute?" He asks.

"Tyson Jamison." I state.

"The last year victor's younger brother? How do you know he's going to be my tribute?" He asks again.

"Because he told me himself that he's volunteering." I say. "Just like me."

"You're volunteering? Why am I always left out of things like this?" He states.

"Because I just found out today! And no, I wasn't chosen by the Academy, I was chosen by our DAD!"

That was the last thing I said to him before running up the stairs and slamming my room door shut.

A knock is on my door about an hour later and my mothers voice is telling me I should get ready. I rise and walk into the bathroom attached to my bedroom and turn on the shower. I strip and step under the warm rain. After about fifteen minutes, I step out and dry my fiery red hair. I pull on my Reaping dress. It was a very, very tight green dress. My wavy hair hit my back and I pulled on a pair of green flats. I look at my counter and see a surprise. My dad's token, a bracelet with the name _Easton _carved into it. I pick it up and decide I should wear it but it only fits my ankle. I put it on and walk out of my bedroom.

My brother comes out of his room and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Mae, you'll be fine at this Reaping. You'll win your games just like the rest of us."

The four of us have a quick breakfast and I avoid looking my father in the eye. Callan takes me to go get signed in and my parents head to the family sections. I get my finger pricked and head to the 18-year-old female section. Callan heads to the Justice Building with Tiberius. I see Tyson and Tiberius break apart and stare at Tyson coldly. I hate this guy. He thinks he's so much better than me. I'll so him. These games, he's the first one on my kill list.

Tyson Jamison's POV

After breaking apart from Tiberius, I head to the 18-year-old male section in the Square right in front of The Justice building. I see Tiberius and Callan talking to each other. Callan was Tiberius's mentor last year and now he will be mine this year. And I'm going up against his sister.

Kerith Shaskan, our escort from the Capitol, waddles out on stage. She loved her year last year and she wanted to stay to see if she could get just as good games. She gives me the creeps, because she really took on the District 1 look. Her skin is dyed silver, eyes gold, skin implanted with gems, feathery outfits, and a rainbow glitter wig. Her makeup is always a crazy metallic color. She welcomes everyone and directs our mayor over, who gives a long speech of the Treaty of Treason and the Hunger Games. The, Kerith is back, booming in the mic, "Ladies first!"

She toddles over to the glass globe filled with female names. Kerith buries her hand deep into the globe and pulls out a slip. She opens it back at the mic and says, "Bethany-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I turn my head and see Delia-Mae stepping out of her section. I know we may have had our differences earlier but she looks absolutely beautiful in that tight green dress. A flash of light off her ankle blinds me and I see her anklet. She heads up to the stage and stands there silently, her bright red hair blowing in the slight breeze.

_SHE MUST DIE!_

Delia-Mae Easton's POV

I stood on stage, emotionless on the outside but cursing at my father on the inside. I know I should be ready to shed some blood, but I'm not District 2, I don't crave bloodlust. I see Tyson smirking and my blood boils. He will die.

Okay, maybe I do crave bloodlust.

Kerith moves to the male glass globe and pulls out a name. She doesn't even have time to say it before I hear Tyson scream, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Kerith gets our names and when she realizes we're both related to victors, she sighs, knowing only one of us can win. We're marched into the Justice building to say our goodbyes. Before they separate the two of us, I whisper this single thing into Tyson's ear.

"You're going to regret _this._"

**Alright guys. I know that chapter was pretty long but I love writing! I have the bloodbath form if you guys want to be dears and help. I also have the tribute list. I'm sorry if you didn't get the District you want, I only have so much room guys.**

**Bloodbath Form**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**District**

**Appearance**

**And here's the tribute list**

**D1**

**M-Tyson Jamison**

**F-Delia-Mae Easton**

**D2**

**M-Bray Stecklan**

**F-Faye Theac**

**D3**

**M-**

**F-Juniper Trell**

**D4**

**M-Coen Dallad**

**F-Destiny Avalon**

**D5**

**M-**

**F-**

**D6**

**M-**

**F-Teangan Sala**

**D7**

**M-**

**F-Rosa Delaon**

**D8**

**M-**

**F-Rowynn Pence**

**D9**

**M-**

**F-**

**D10**

**M-**

**F-**

**D11**

**M-**

**F-Areole**

**D12**

**M-**

**F-Tash Marino**


	4. Chapter 4: District 2 Reaping's

**Hey guys thanks for reading last chapter and anybody who submitted a new tribute. I REALLY NEED MORE MALE TRIBUTES! I have mostly gotten female tributes and if you guys would please fill out a Bloodbath form or a regular Tribute form that would help out a lot. I have the District 2 Reaping's right here. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer. I want to thank DauntlessinDistrict9 for submitting in both of these tributes. I'll start doing that on each Reaping and when we get down to the deaths I will honor the tributes (Just to let you know).**

**Oh and this is a special letter for my guest submitter because I can't respond to you directly. The rest of you can go ahed and skip on to the Reaping's. **

**Hey, the three Districts that you picked are full. Now, if you absolutely want 7 or 11, I can make your tribute male, don't worry it will be simple. But if you want your tribute to stay female, put your fourth district pick in the review's or put "Turn her to male" because I want you apart of this SYOT, I don't like leaving people out.**

**Anyway, onto the Reaping's.**

Faye Theac's POV

Bray and I took turns stabbing the line of targets in front of us. Bray cut off the head of one while I stabbed the second one straight in the heart. I laughed as he made a joke with me about heads rolling. When I first met Bray, he only spoke when needed. But then again, we were both six. That's when we entered the Academy together. Since we both favored the sword, him short and me long, our instructor paired us to work together. Plus his girlfriend, Sasha, is one of my good friends so we get along well. Bray looks like a killer, because he is. He knows I've been chosen by the Academy to volunteer. I wonder about him though. He didn't tell me if he was going to volunteer today or not. I don't think he was the one to be picked by the Academy to volunteer but maybe he was.

Bray and I both think we don't deserve the Arena. Bray has his girlfriend and the two of them have talked about getting married. He doesn't need to die, because frankly, he's too nice to die. But don't let his demeanor fool you. He's a deadly killer, like I said before. Since the Capitol practically loves us, the Academy has a special place that you can go out into the woods beyond the fence. We've snuck out there before and he killed a buck with the twist of his arm.

Okay, maybe I'm a little bit afraid of Bray, but he's a nice guy on the inside.

I slice the head off of my dummy and speak up. "What are you going to tell Sasha?" I ask.

It's so silent between us you could hear an arrow hit a target in the next room over. Bray cuts off an arm and turns to me. He pulls out a ring. "I'm giving her this promise ring right after I tell her." He says.

I examine the ring. "You know you could sell this and you could by a Victor's Village house."

He nods. "Enobaria gave it to me. She knows about Sasha and I. She told me Brutus gave it to her when he went to his games. She gave it to me a while back. She's going to be my mentor. You get Blake Hedger." He says.

Blake Hedger won a few years ago. I like them both. They're good role models. Before we head home we have to talk to them for game strategy. Bray has to talk to his family, and I do too.

I swing around and cut limbs off my other dummy. They fall to the floor.

About an hour later, our dummies are decapitated and we're breathless. Blake and Enobaria step in and help us put up our weapons. They then lead us to a meeting room and we sit down.

"Alright," Enobaria begins. Enobaria is very pretty but when she opens her mouth you take a double take. Her teeth each end in a sharp point like fangs, I don't understand how she talks. "So you two are volunteering today. I know you're good friends but you have to put that behind you in the Arena. Form and Alliance with 1 and 4. You two can do this."

"We'll discuss more on the train. You two have families to visit and a Reaping to prepare more. Good luck guys." Blake says.

I give Bray a quick hug and tell him to give that to Sasha for me. He laughs and promises he will. I head home and open the door to see my mother, Victoria, my 15 year old sister, Sara, my 13 year old sisters Lilliana and Pearl, and my youngest, 9 years old, Dayla. My father died right after she was born so she never met her own father. I'm like her father since I'm the oldest. I get the money for food with my mother. She's a part time worker in the inspection dock for weapons and I work Cleaning up stone miners wounds. The two of us make good pay, enough to support our family and have extra items for later in the future.

All the girls rush over to me and hug me tightly. My mother strokes my dirty blond hair. I look like a mix of my mother and father. My father's mother and father were District 4 natives but when his mother was pregnant with him, she ran to District 2. He had dark hair and sea green eyes. My mother has blond hair and blue eyes. That's where I get the mix. But everybody always tells me I'm beautiful. I don't believe it. I think that strength and speed is more important than beauty.

The girls are all crying because they know I'm volunteering today. I want to tell them they'll see me at the end of the month but I'm not sure if I should make a promise I can't keep.

My mother whispers in my ear that my bath is waiting for me. I nod and break away from the flock of dirty blond haired girls. I must be strong for my sisters. I head back to my room and peel off my clothes. I then sink down into the bath and let the bubbles soak around me. I clean my hair and the rest of my body. When I step out I see Sara holding a towel. She helps me dry off and towel dries my hair. Sara then moves it all to one shoulder of my head and helps me into my Reaping dress. It was a soft, short flowing white dress. She then sent me away to eat and get ready to leave.

When Sara and the twins join me, we eat and I lead them to the Square. We pass the mountain the Capitol uses for our military and head to sign in. They prick our fingers and I say goodbye to the little birds, moving to the seventeen-year-old female section. I stand there tense, waiting for the names to be called.

Bray Stecklan's POV

After the meeting with Blake and Enobaria, Faye hugs me. "Give that to Sasha for me, will you?" She asks.

I nod and chuckle. "Yeah. I'll see you in the Square Fifi." I told her.

That was my nickname for her. Mine was B. It worked out pretty well for us. I headed back to the house the Academy gave me, my brothers and my sister. My girlfriend Sasha moved in with us. She's like their mother since none of us really know who our parents are.

I walk through the door and nobody's around. I head into my room to see Sasha pacing back and forth.

"Hey beautiful." I say as I approach her. She turns and hugs me tightly. I hug her back. "Faye told me to give that to you." I tell her.

She looks up. "I'm sorry Bray. I'm just nervous. What did Enobaria say?" She asks.

"She said I'm volunteering today." Sasha gasps and tears stream down her eyes. "Don't worry. She also gave me this."

I pull out the promise ring that Brutus gave Enobaria. Sasha looks at me. "Is this-"

"No." I say. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I never want to be without you Sasha. I promise you that I will return." I say.

She kisses me. "For the both of us." She faintly whispers.

I nod and she breaks away from me, letting me go get ready. I take a quick bath and pull on my reaping clothes. A white shirt and navy pants. Sasha comes in and brushes out my black curls. My brothers Naveen and Ravi come in, followed by my twin sister Amiya. They tell Sasha goodbye and I take the boys to the Square. Amiya and Sasha will also go. We get our fingers pricked and I remember it's Ravi's first Reaping. I tell him he will be fine and to go find his twelve year old friend. He nods, acting as if he's done this plenty of times.

I stand in the seventeen-year-old male section. I see Faye detach herself from her flock of little birds that look just like her. It's impressive the way her family looks. I vaguely remember her telling me the story of how her father ran away from District 4 and fell in love with her mother here. I remember meeting her father when she first started in the Academy at the age of six, Tall with dark hair and sea green eyes. He died when she was eight, right after her youngest sibling was born. Faye, with her dirty bond hair and sea green eyes look's so out of place here, where you either have bright blond hair and blue eyes or brown/black hair with hazel eyes. Now, I'm not sure who I came from but I can guess it was a merchant and a stone miner. I have the black/brown hair of the stone miner's and the shocking blue eyes of the merchants. That's what my brother's and sister look like. Sasha have brown hair and hazel eyes. I've met her parents. I forgot their first names and I like to be a gentlemen so I call them Mr. and Mrs. Leonic.

My eyes meet with her now, standing in the seventeen-year-old section. I don't have to worry about her going into the games, Faye has to volunteer, she knows it. I don't have to worry about her being killed, I have to worry about me. How's she going to handle that new life _on her own. _Her parents love her more than anything, but they won't take her back once they know it's because she needs help with her new life. Maybe if I die, she will find a rich boyfriend or something. Someone who would be wiling to live with her for the rest of her life and would be willing to treat her like she's a damn queen. That's what I've tried to do, but I know now I never will be able to.

I realize our mayor just finished reading the Treaty of Treason and our escort, Sebastian Orant, toddles out on stage. He enjoys District 2, so he dyed himself bright white with a hint of gray to represent stone. He also wear's the silliest of wigs, clothes, and shoes. How is this normal in the Capitol?

He welcomes everyone and says, "Ladies first!" in his thick accent. He walks over to the glass globe filled with girl names. I know that six of them read _Sasha Leonic_ on them and pray the Faye remembers. Of course she will, but why not do it for good measure?

Sebastian is back at the microphone now, pulling open the slip of paper, he reads, "Faye Theac."

_Come on Faye, _I'm thinking, not noticing the name he called, _volunteer._

But then I see her, walking out into the crowd.

Faye was picked.

Faye Theac's POV

I was standing in that Square, waiting to scream, "I VOLUNTEER!" as loud as I physically could, when the unexpected happened.

"_Faye Theac."_

If I hadn't been chosen by the Academy, this would have been my biggest nightmare. I froze, but reminded myself to be emotionless. I stepped out of my section, and the Peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. It makes me wonder, _how am I going to kill Bray? _I have to get home to my family, but what about him? How am I going to kill my good friend's boyfriend?

I'll worry about that later. For now, I stand beside the piece of walking stone that's named Sebastian Orant. He walks over to the male globe and pulls out a slip of paper. Walking back over, he begins to open it. Back next to me and in front of the mic, he reads, "Ravi Shecklan."

Thank god Bray was chosen to volunteer. This is his youngest brother's first reaping, one slip in thousands inside that bowl. I see Bray now, moving from the crowd and he screamed, "I VOLUNTEER!" Normally, someone like Bray would only have to mumble it, but with the Square so loud because a 12-year-old was picked, he had to yell.

The Peacekeepers bring him up on stage and Sebastian asks his name. "Bray Shecklan." He mumbles.

When Sebastian wishes us luck and makes us shake hands, the crowd goes wild. I look out into the crowd, seeing the twins and Sara standing in the back with my mother and Dayla, also my best friend, Madelyn Toma, standing with them, tears quietly streaming out of their eyes. I see Sasha and Amiya, standing with Naveen and Ravi. The boys are trying to act strong, but you can see hurt in their eyes. Sasha has a single tear slip and Amiya just stands there, nodding at Bray and I.

The Peacekeepers march us into the Justice building and gives us the room's we will have for the hour. The first people to see me are my mother, the twins, Sara, and Dayla. Dayla rushes into my arms, tears pouring like waterfalls. "Dayla, listen. Everything will be fine. Even if I don't return home, Sara will be like me in two years. I've taught her how to heal wounds. She's going to the Academy. Don't cry, It's alright." I give her a tight hug.

The twins are crying now, and Pearl speaks up. "Just, try to win, Faye. Try your hardest to return."

I nod and squish them both in my arms. Sara says nothing, just gives me a tight hug. When she goes to comfort the other three, I turn to Victoria, my mother. "Promise me you will be strong." I say.

"I promise."

"For them?" I point to the girls weeping on the floor.

"For them. For you." She says. Tears collect in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Please, don't." I give her a tight hug. My mother crying will make me cry and I need to stay strong. Sponsor's are out there and they won't bet on a crying District 2 tribute.

The Peacekeeper returns, telling my family hey must go. I give each one of them a tight hug and telling them I love them before they go. The next person that comes in is Sasha. She envelopes me in a hug. "Look," she begins when she draws back, "if Bray dies, you have to avenge him. You have to win if he does. Okay?" She says.

"Why?" I ask.

She sighs. "Because I know that if you return you'll take me in, right?" I nod. "Okay. My parents will never take me back now. Faye, I'm six weeks pregnant."

Whoa, that was unexpected. I'm glad it's me, and not her, going into the games, but next year is her last year of being in the Reaping, and she will have a newborn by the time the games roll around. "Okay, if Bray dies, I will try my hardest to return."

She hugs me again. "Thank you." And then she's gone.

The last person who sees me is Madelyn, but she just wishes me luck before she's gone. I wonder if there was a reason behind that. Her face was bright red, maybe she just didn't want to cry in front of me. If I return, maybe I'll find out.

Bray Shecklan's POV

After I told my family they'll be okay, it's a few minutes before Sasha bursts through the door. "I told Faye." She says.

"Wait what?" I ask. "What did you tell her?"

"That I was pregnant. And that if you die, she will avenge you and return, but I know that's only last resort." She kisses me. "Good luck Bray Shecklan. I love you." She says.

"I love you too, Sasha Leonic." I whisper.

Sasha's then gone. The Peacekeeper returns and takes me out of my room. The room door across from me opens and Faye, being escorted by her own squad of Peacekeeper's joins me. The two of us are marched to the train, where we load up and wave to the crowd of District 2. Our faces were not emotionless, but not the sad emotion. We looked like two deadly people ready to rip throats out, like Enobaria. We screamed and cheered along with the crowd. Faye and I, we are District 2. We are a force to be reckoned with. We are prepared for any challenges thrown our way. Weather it's a crumbling cave or a ticking clock, we're ready.

When the train door closes protectively behind us, Faye turns to me. "Good luck, B." She says simply. I can see in her eyes this isn't something she wished would have happened. Somebody she's trained with her whole life. She'd rather be with a complete stranger, I would too.

"Good luck Fifi."

**So guys tell me what you thought about that. I'm really excited for this story and I have a good feeling about it. As always, I have the tribute list down here because I still have spots open. You can send as many tributes you want but I do need Bloodbaths. That form is on the last chapter. But here's the list. Can't wait to hear from you guys.**

**D1**

**M-Tyson Jamison**

**F-Delia-Mae Easton**

**D2**

**M-Bray Shecklan**

**F-Faye Theac**

**D3-**

**M-Neonic Avlo**

**F-Zahra Elestren**

**D4**

**M-Leonardo Crestaliloni **

**F-Destiny Avalon **

**D5**

**M-David Galvin**

**F-Seraphina Vesta Malaya**

**D6**

**M-**

**F-Teangan Sala**

**D7**

**M-**

**F-Rosa Delaon**

**D8**

**M-**

**F-Juniper Trell**

**D9**

**M-Coen Dallad**

**F-Mona LaCange**

**D10**

**M-Colson Derest**

**F-**

**D11**

**M-**

**F-Areole Nile**

**D12**

**M-**

**F-Tash Marino**


	5. Chapter 5: Completed tribute form

**Okay since I've started getting extra submissions, I have an updated tribute form just to let you all know. I also am setting up a sponsor system. I will post that again the chapter before the games so you remember. As always, love you guys!**

**~AgentZyiana**

**Tribute list**

**D1**

**M-Tyson Jamison**

**F-Delia-Mae Easton**

**D2**

**M-Bray Sheckler**

**F- Faye Theac**

**D3**

**M- Neonic Avlo**

**F-Zahra Elestren**

**D4**

**M-Leonardo Crestaliloni**

**F-Destiny Avalon**

**D5**

**M-David Galvin**

**F-Seraphina Vesta Malaya**

**D6**

**M-Hien Caras**

**F-Teangan Sala**

**D7**

**M-Croix Avender**

**F-Rosa Delaon**

**D8**

**M-Tatius Rendon**

**F-Juniper Trell**

**D9**

**M-Coen Dallad**

**F-Mona LaCange**

**D10**

**M-Colson Derest**

**F-Ruby Till**

**D11**

**M- Eliot Smith**

**F- Areole Nile**

**D12**

**M- Lance Finn**

**F-Tash Marino **

**SPONSOR PROGRAM!**

**Alright, so here is how this will work. Anybody can be a sponsor. If your tribute is in these games, you'll have a point balance. If not, you can get anybody to help your tribute. This is how you ear points.**

**Submitted a tribute and it's in the games- 300 points.**

**Submitted a tribute and it didn't make it- 150 points.**

**Reviewed- 75 points. Review multiple times, 75 times however many times you reviewed.**

**Followed- 50 points**

**Favorite- 100 points **

**Post my story on community website- 20 points.**

**When you want to get your tribute a gift, you will PM me (My guests, it won't be very wise for you to do this unless you don't care if people see your balance, it's free to get a FanFiction account.) with your balance, who you got it, and what you want to get your tribute.**

**Here's what you can give.**

**Water- 20 points**

**Food(A bag of ten apple's and a little bit of cheese)- 50 points**

**Flashlight/matches- 75 points**

**Change of clothes- 100 points**

**Food(Full meal)-125 points**

**Weapon(Knives, wire, small sword)- 150 points**

**Weapon(Long sword, mace, bow and full quiver of arrows, spears, tridents)- 195 points**

**Backpack(full of random things)- 225 points**

**Weather tent- 300 points**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, the District 3 Reaping's are being worked on as you read this and should be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. I love you guys and I'll see you later. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: District 3 Reaping's

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. Some of you know my birthday was on Christmas, my friends and I were doing last minute shopping on the 24****th****, the 26th my MacBook Pro died on me and I couldn't finish my work, and yesterday I visited some family before I headed home to Australia. So, no, I didn't get hit by a car you can all chill your pants.**

**I want to throw in a little announcement. My good friend DauntlessinDistrict9 gave me a shout-out in her story, so I want to return the favor. She helped me out with multiple tributes in this story and I am very grateful for that so please check out her story. It's called The 5****th**** Quarter Quell. She's worked extremely hard on it and it would make the both of us super happy if you checked it out and you will love it!**

**But in lighter things, here's the District 3 Reaping's. This may be a little bit different than the first Reaping's because, you know, it's not a career district. But lets go!**

Neonic Avlo's POV

I stood in my room, looking carefully at my work. The calk board on my wall had some of the most mind-blowing things. I may only be fifteen, but my family tells me I have the potential to go to college early. Most Districts, if my calculations are correct, don't have colleges. Career districts, 1, 2, and 4, have their training Academy's. Students start there when they're five and graduate at 18. They do have educational schools, but it's less important that the Academy occasionally forces some students to drop out early so they can train. Maybe it's because we're tech savvy that we need to go to college. District 3 has the brains. We're the ones that need to come up with the important stuff for the Capitol. Tech, that's our Districts industry. Beetee, one of our favored victors, has come up with a variety of things, from wires to music chips. I've always wanted to be like Beetee. I may be in the top classes, I may have some sort of crazy physics no body else can understand, but I'm not as smart as him.

There's a light knock on the door and I turn. My mother, Aayla, opens my door. "Neonic, could you go and get another loaf of bread? We're out and I'm not finished making dinner for tonight when you and your brother return from the Reaping?" She says light, seeing that I'm working and not talking very loudly.

I push my glasses up. Setting down my piece of chalk, I turn to my mother. "Yes mom. I'll be back shortly." I say, grabbing my leather jacket.

She gives me a kiss on the forehead. My mother, the only person in my family who knows I'm gay. She loves me with all her heart. She presses a handful of money into my hands so I may purchase the bread. I give her a hug, because my mother knows I'm worried about the Reaping today. I'm worried about myself, my brother. I don't have to worry about my little sister, who's only 7.

As I head downstairs, I notice we're also out of apples. My mother knows that I will buy some as well. I love keeping my family comfortable, and I've been doing that for ten years.

I open the door of our small cottage and step out onto the soft grass. Even though it's the summer, there's still that slight breeze that chills the air, mostly because we're kind of close to the mountains. I head into town, nodding at people who acknowledge me. I'm more of a mute around people, and I tend to observe more than communicate. As I head into town, I notice the Capitol people are washing the Justice Building, making it look nicer than it appears. District 3 is a charming district, but of the many years the Justice Building has been standing, it's starting to crumble a bit. The cracks in the stone make it look less majestic than it should.

"Nee!" I hear the familiar voice ringing my nickname. I turn around and see Nara Sidle, my best friend, approaching me. Nara is truly beautiful, with her dark hair and bright green eyes. But I've never been attracted to her. She's like a sister to me. One perk of being gay is when you have a girl that's your best friend, you can talk about things you can't talk to men about.

"Nar!" I call to her. She gives me a quick hug and we start to walk to the market. We pass the streets full of people scurrying around, kids hurrying to get home. The Reaping's scare everyone, everyone 9 and older. Those 9 year olds know that here in three years, they will be put into those Reaping balls. It scares me to think that the Quarter Quell next year could involve them.

_You never know how cruel the Capitol will be, Neonic, _I tell myself. That's why I could care less about them. They don't interfere with me, but if they hurt my helpless 7-year-old sister Opa, we will have some trouble.

I shake my head slightly, enough to clear the thoughts but not enough to let Nara notice. I try to move off that topic, but I don't know what to say. My thoughts are so jumbled that if I don't say something quick, I might get lost.

I take a deep breath and turn to Nara. "So how are you, Nar?" I ask her. _That's better, _I think to myself. _It'll get me thinking about something else._

"Other than nervous out of my head about the Reaping's and those," She points to the whipping post, gallows, and the stockades just 20 yards from us. We both laugh. "I'm good." There's a few moments of silence. The tools of torture have met almost every person in the District over 25. Our Head Peacekeeper is very demanding, throws extreme weight around. So if you accidentally forget to pay one cent, you're going to get whipped. "I think Derrick likes me." She says with a smile, breaking up my thoughts.

I smile. Derrick Rutledge, one of my good friends that I have the slightest crush on, is a good match for Nara. "That's good." I say.

Nara smiles and we walk into the market. I walk through the rows of items. I grab a bag of apples, a few loaves of bread, and a bracelet made of different colors of wire. I'll give that to Opa, as she loves our District's agreement with the Capitol. Tech, wires, and gadgets. When I get up to pay, I make a few polite comments to the clerk. She helps me bag up my items and tells me the cost. When I place the coins on the table, I hear a scream.

Zahra Elestren's POV

I screamed as someone told me how beautiful I was. I wish people would just not talk to me. They don't understand how ugly and fat I am. I turn away from the market and run home. I throw open my front door, race upstairs, and slam my bathroom door shut. I felt so sick and I felt ready to make myself sick. I turned to the toilet as I emptied my stomach of its contents. I was shaking as I slumped against the bathtub, thinking that I should have just ran away the moment I turned twelve. Bulimia, that's why I'm like this, self conscious and hating myself, constantly making myself sick. It all started when I was thirteen and my older sister Circe, who's now 21, me being 15, didn't want me to be seen with her and was extremely successful. Ever since then, I have been focused on becoming thin and beautiful.

Actually, I don't believe it, but I already am thin and beautiful. Not the blond hair blue eyed Barbie beautiful, but I have flowing black hair, dark green eyes. I'm 5ft 6, and I weigh 130 pounds. That's why I believe I'm fat. Circe is 105 pounds.

I feel sick again and I lean back over the toilet, emptying my stomach again. A knock is at the door and my mother, looking as beautiful as always, steps in. She lowers the toilet seat and helps me up, enveloping me in her warm and motherly arms. "Oh Zahra," she whispers, "people?"

"Yes." I whisper. My mother is the only person I don't meet with a stare around every corner. She generally agrees with my father, as they've been together for 25 happy years, but when it comes to my situation, my mother thinks I need to be treated with love and care. Father thinks I should be treated with pain and punishment. The scars on the corner of my mouth and hands are not just there because of making myself sick.

"It's okay Zahra. It's okay." She says. Checking her watch, she flushes the toilet. She frowns and turns back to me. "You should get ready, it's almost time for the Reaping."

I stand in the bathroom for a few more minutes after she leaves. My mother, who will never understand.

I turn on the shower and stand under the cool rain. It's not freezing, nor is it warm. We're not the richest family in the District. My sister on the other hand, is extremely rich and successful.

As I step out of the shower, I avoid the mirror before walking into my room. I towel dry my hair and turn to my outfit. It's the same one every year. A white blouse with a pale blue skirt. It's hanging off me so when my mother comes in, she pins it to make it where it won't fall off, where I won't flash all the boys.

_Why would they care? I'm so fat and ugly they'll probably all throw up. As for the Capitol, they will want to alter me surgically. Maybe finally I'll be beautiful._

Neonic Alvo's POV

After saying goodbye to Nara, I walked home with my items. My mother thanked me and took the bread. I gave her the apples and she smiled. I grabbed the bracelet and found young Opa in her bright pink room. "Hey Opa." I said.

The young girl smiled at me, jumping up. She raced over and hugged me. _How lost would I be without this family? _I ask myself. "What'd you bring me Nee?" She asks.

Opa can't say my real name yet, so she calls me Nee like Nara. I don't know where I would be without this family, without Nara.

How will they be without _me?_

I shake the thought away and pull out the wire bracelet. "I got you this Opa." I extend it to her.

The small girl bursts into a smile and she hugs me again. "I love it Nee! It's perfect!" I was amazed about how well she could talk at just seven. A year ago, she could barely say words like excellent. Now she can say perfect just fine. It makes me wonder if I'll hear her say other words. Today will decide it.

My mother gives a knock on the door. "It's time to get ready." She says softly. I nod and exit the room.

When I go upstairs, I open my room door and see the calk board. How I wish I had time to finish this. It would make my parents so happy for me to finish one of the greatest things achieved at fifteen. I already have entered the Elite Inventing Character, so I have a brilliant mind. But if I go into the arena and come out alive, that will be one of the greatest honors in District 3, even if we don't live for honor, we live to survive and make the Capitol happy.

I take a quick shower and step out, drying myself. An outfit sits on the toilet and I pick it up. Pulling on my clothes, I turn to the mirror. The boy I see in my reflection has jet-black hair, hazel eyes, a skinny stature, lean, wearing a white shirt with brown hair. This boy looks like me, but he doesn't feel like me. He doesn't appear to solve amazing problems or create mechanics. 

I walk back into my bedroom and pick up my calk. I understand it all now. My fingers move faster than my brain and I don't understand what I'm writing. Not until I step back and look it over. I had just discovered something completely new. A rare heavy element. "Mother!" I called.

A few moments later, my mother opened the door. "Yes Neonic?" She said, stepping over to my right.

"I finished it!" I said. "I just discovered a rare element!" I cheered.

My mother looked over my work. She's intelligent. She will know if I missed something. I watch as her eyes skim over everything, seeing if I missed something. She finally smiled and grabbed my calk board off the wall. "We will submit this, Neonic, I'm proud of you." She says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

My mother is gone with my chalk board and I quickly make my bed. I tuck the blankets under the mattress, plant the pillows on the edge. When my room is finally tidy, the first all year, I head downstairs.

My lunch awaits, and I see my father working on tonight's dinner. I sit down and eat the sandwich's with apples. My brother Leo, who has his first Reaping today, joins me, eating quickly. "You ready to go Leo?" I ask him when he finishes.

He nods. "Yeah. You ready." His voice is small and quiet, like my mothers.

I nod and we stand up. "See you at 2." My father calls as we leave.

We head to the square in silence. At the sign-in station, I hold Leo's arm still while they prick his finger. They prick mine and I tell him to head to the 12-year-old male section.

As I stand in the Square, I watch the mayor come out and quickly read the Treaty of Treason and our agreement with the Capitol. He finishes and beckons our escort, a young man named Zerketh Portent, waddles out on stage. He has been with District 3 for 12 years, and his appearance hasn't changed since. He wears clothes made out of wires and dyed his skin a deep blue color. He welcomes everyone to the 99th annual Hunger Games Reaping, and says, "Ladies first!"

I watch his hand dip into the bowl and he pulls out a name. I was hoping it wouldn't be Nara. Anybody but Nara.

"Zahra Elestren."

Zahra Elestren's POV

When the creepy escort we have, I don't even care to remember his name, says my name, a part of me wants to throw up, but inside my head, I say _That will not get you sponsors Zahra, be strong._

Another part of me wanted to scream and cry for mercy. I didn't take any Tesserae, but I told myself again to remain calm. I pushed my way through the crowd, showing no emotion but my cold, hard exterior.

I stood on stage, a good distance away from my escort. The breeze blew my hair, and I scanned the crowd. My mother in the back had tears in her eyes but she didn't dare let a single one slip over her long lashes. My father looked at me coldly, as if wishing me my death. Circe was in the back as well, but she avoided my gaze.

"And now for the male." The escort said. He walked over to the globe full of boy's names and picked the first one off the top. I wish it was his name that he chose, so I could be the one to kill him. He walked back over to the microphone and opened it. "The male tribute from District 3 will be Neonic Avlo."

_Oh great, _I though, _The smart kid who's only fifteen will be my partner._

I spotted Neonic. He was shaking from head to toe as he slowly walked on stage. As he made his way next to me, he shook and looked me in the eyes, as if he was scared of me. Our escort made us shake hands, and he shook the whole time. His grip wasn't firm, but extremely loose. I tried to make him feel better, but I'm not nice. I'm cold, elusive, and unapproachable.

They march us into the Justice Building and give us rooms to say goodbye to our families for an hour.

Five minutes pass, the ten. Finally, after fifteen minutes, my mother opens the door. She embraces me quickly and looks me straight in the eyes. "I'm the only person who will be visiting you. Circe couldn't bear it and your father won't want to see you. You can finish this, Zahra." She says. "Take this. I love you." She hugs me once more, and slips something in my hand. Then she's gone.

The last memory I will ever have of my mother is a small ring with a cog in it.

When Neonic and I are saftly behind the closed train doors, I lean forward and speak. "Did your family visit you?"

"Yes." He says quietly. "My sister gave me this bracelet. I gave it to her this morning."

I see the wire-made bracelet. We both have been given our last reminders of our families.

_At least my family won't mourn me. Neonic's family on the other hand, I hope my mother is nice enough to comfort them._

**Again, sorry for being late I'll try my best for it to never happen again. I'm planning on updating every other day. I can't wait to hear from you guys. I love you all and I hope you have a great New Year. Please don't get hit by any cars if you get intoxicated, I don't want any of you hurt.**

**~AgentZyiana**


	7. Chapter 7: District 4 Reaping's

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I love you all. I want to thank ClovelyLittleReader, for Destiny, and simplisticminds, for Leonardo, for submitting these two tributes. I also want to thank DauntlessinDistrict9, for Neonic, and svp24151198, for Zahra, from the last chapter, I kind of forgot about that. But anyway, thanks for submitting and thanks for reviewing. Lets get on with our final Career District, District 4!**

**Destiny Avalon's POV**

I sat at our usual meeting site, waiting for him to show. Waiting for my best friend, Ryan Winters, to appear and give me a tight hug, the way he always does the morning of the Reaping's. Last night, he told me to meet him here, under the fishing docks, right before the sun breaks over the horizon. He didn't tell me why, and we never meet here before the sun rises because people may see us and get the wrong idea. Really. People love to go under the boating docks and devour each other. Nobody has gone under the fishing docks. They know that the ropes that cover it to keep people from going under it is thick and you can easily get caught in it. Plus, people like to go fish right above their heads, so somebody will see or hear something when at the boating docks, the roar of the boating engines is enough to cover their screams and moans.

I think about my father, Marcus Leventhal, who was lost at sea. I think about the ways he may have died. Starvation, dehydration, drowned, ripped to shreds by a sea creature. I didn't hate my father, in fact I loved him more than anything, but I always wondered how he died. We never got a body back. But I know somewhere out in that sea, is a dead body that belongs to my father.

The rope's move and water collects around my legs. It's not deep, the water doesn't even submerge my ankle, but it calms me. Then, Ryan is there, embracing me. I think of how long I have trusted him, how long he's been there for me. His father was on that boat that my father was on. We turned to each other when our mothers fell into something terrible, his depression and mine denial. When his brother would ask where his father was and the grieve in my mother's face was too much, he found me here, under these docks, alone and sobbing quietly into my cotton sleeves. We were there for each other when our mother wasn't. We were there to mend each other's broken hearts.

I can't say I'm not attracted to Ryan. What with his chocolate brown hair and beautiful sea green eyes. We could be related. But instead, I have a heart pounding crush on the boy who helped me when I was twelve.

Ryan keeps me in his arms for a long two minutes and releases me. He looks me dead in the eyes, a question already forming on his lips. "The Academy." He says. "Did the Academy pick you to volunteer?"

I shake my head. "You know that since the 90th Game's they haven't picked anyone to volunteer. They let us if we want, but they don't pressure."

_I'm glad, _I think to myself, _I don't absolutely have to go to the Capitol. The rich bastards are absolutely horrible. What with their creepy skin and clothes, cowards, hiding behind their money._

"Okay." Ryan says. There's a long moment of silence between us before he speaks up again. "You know I love you, right Destiny?" He says.

I'm stunned. A year ago, Ryan said there was someone he's had his eye on, but he hasn't dated anyone since he was fourteen, and now he's seventeen, like me. "Then show me." The seductive words I formed into a whisper fall out of my mouth before my brain has time to form words to say to his confession.

A smile plays on his face and he whispers, "I thought you'd never ask." Then, his lips are on mine. I had spent five years with him, watching him talk and laugh, I think I'd know how his lips would feel. But not against mine. They're extremely soft and firm, pressing against me. He pulls back and rests his head against mine. "I love you Destiny Avalon." He whispers.

"I love you too Ryan Winters."

We stand there, foreheads connected, and the sun begins to rise. Ryan pulls back and takes my hand, pulling me into his lap as we watch the sun rise, in no rush to begin the day. I wish I could stay here, in his lap, my head resting against his chest, our hands gripping each other, trying so desperately to hang on to each other. He pulled me down next to him and laid his back on the damp sand, my head still on his chest. We then begin joking, talking and laughing about memories. We do this every Reaping day, just in case one of us goes to the Capitol. The cool water begins to warm up as the sun heats it. Ryan pulls out a gold casing and wraps it around my wrist. I notice there's a single pearl on it. I look up at him and he smiles. "I got the pearl from an oyster, and I got Finnick to give me the bracelet, it was given to him from a Capitol woman who enjoyed his company." He says.

"It's beautiful, Ryan, thank you." I whisper.

And with that, the two of us watched the sun rise above the water, wondering how we were so lucky to meet each other.

**Leonardo Crestaliloni's POV**

The house was silent as I moved through it, picking up a few reminders of my old life here. A picture of my mother and father when they went on their first date, my sister's perfected painting she finished not long ago, my older brother's locket with a picture of my mother and father on the left, and me, him, and my sister on the right. I walked into my sister's room. There, just like the rest of the house, was silent. I felt like I was trespassing, because everything was just like it was when they died ten years ago, trying to start a new rebellion since the one with Katniss Everdeen failed. I wasn't even alive when the seventeen year old was killed in the arena trying to give the District's hope. The teachers taught us in school that after her death, the District's fought back but they had no more hope after three months. The rebels, the ones who lived in District 13, were executed. Thirteen now is still in ruins. People still live there, but they don't act out. Only few District's remember that 13 was a huge part of that spark in a new war, but we all know that they're not doing anything, probably just sitting around and waiting for a new act of defiance to spark from some random tribute to start a new war.

My sister, she was only five when they executed her. They burned her in the Square, with everyone watching. I remember that day. Peacekeepers held me back and my family, starting with my father, then mother, brother and my little sister last, burned to ashes. My mother and father did it with pride, you could see it behind the flickering flames. I'm glad that it wasn't President Kartenth who killed them. She's trying her best, at 22 years old. But the president who did kill them, died from a deadly infection. Good, that asshole made my family suffer. My sister was screaming as she burned, not out of pain but out of fear. I couldn't save her.

They gave me the ashes when I was ten, three years later. I then escaped the Community Home and ran to the woods. There was a secret, next to the Academy where kids trained to win the games, where the fence was loose and could easily get out of. I ran deep into the arms of the trees, finding a lake that connected to the ocean. There, when I was burning with rage and out of my mind, I opened the lid to the urn my family's ashes were in, and threw it into the lake, watching the dark grey bits float around. I blacked out, out of pain and all the nights I didn't get any sleep, and when I came to, I had no idea what I'd done.

I realize I'm crouched on the floor, my hands braced between my head. I'm not mental, but sometimes thinking about my family like that, I'm not in control of my emotions.

I rise and skim my fingers lightly over my sister's bed, which isn't made and it's old. Like I said, she was five when she was last in this room. I pick up a small pearl on her bedside table. She found this when she was two, that was the first time I took her to the docks. We fished and I told her she would love an oyster. When I showed her how to crack them open, she got hers on the first try and it had this pearl. She kept it on her for the next three years. When they searched her clothes before her death, they found the pearl, and threw it behind them. I picked it up and kept it close to my heart.

In four days it would have been her sixteenth birthday. My eighteenth was here in a few months, but I have to face a Reaping today. I'm not entirely sure if I will be picked, I have a fishing job so I don't need to take the extra grain and oil, but it's a good chance.

I walk out the front door and across the lawn to the guest house that we had. I turned it into my house, because I can't live in my old home. Too many memories.

Instead of going inside, my feet take me behind the guest house and to the docks near it. I pull off my shirt and shoes, leaving just me in my shorts, and dive into the warm, salty ocean water. I wish I hadn't shut out all my friends, we could have had some fun times together. But no, I don't trust people enough to have friends anymore. I don't even go to the Academy. I just use my father's training he taught me with my sword and trident.

I swim for about thirty minutes before coming to my senses and climb out of the water. I walk into my house through the back door and make my way to the bathroom. There, I hang up my wet shorts and take a shower. When I step out, I walk back to my room and pull on my Reaping clothes, a grey silk button down and some khaki shorts, even though they had grass stains, and finally some light, tatty leather loafers that you can clearly tell have been passed down. I take my sisters pearl and shove it in my pocket, and it clinks against the house keys.

I make a quick breakfast of toaster waffles, which are more like toaster pieces or hard bread. I then sit on my couch, watching a quick re-run of last night's broadcast. It included shots of Enobaria, Finnick, Beetee, Johanna, Haymitch, even Peeta Mellark, even though he didn't look too good. His eyes had bags under the makeup and he seemed tired, almost like he hasn't slept in years. The poor guy, he lost his one true lover by the Capitol. He also lost his kid in the Aftermath. Seriously. They tried an emergency C-Section on Katniss's dead body but the baby was to pre-mature and couldn't survive out of the womb.

I know how he feels. He probably watched her body go limp.

There's a slight knock at my door and I rise. I look through the peephole to see a Peacekeeper. I open the door. "Yes sir?" I ask.

I can see my reflection in his visor. A tall, 6'2 boy with dark eyebrows and crystal blue eyes, dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights, short, thick, tousled hair. This boy in his reflection looked like me.

The Peacekeeper cleared his throat. "The Reaping is in an hour. I advise that you make your way to the Square now to get signed in. We do not want to punish anyone who is late." He says.

_Yeah right, _I think. But all I say is, "Thank you."

The Peacekeeper is gone and I turn off my television, shut my door, and lock it. I walk alone to the Square, and get my finger pricked. Then I stand in the 17-year-old section, waiting as the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I yawn quietly and so does a few others.

_This is going to be a long Reaping._

**Destiny Avalon's POV**

I soon said goodbye to Ryan and headed home. I thought about the Reaping and about how Ryan and I may never see each other again. But most importantly, I thought about that kiss. _He's probably just trying to say goodbye, _I thought.

I opened my front door to see my mother cooking. "Did you enjoy your walk, dear?" She asks.

"Yes I did thank you for asking." I tell her. I then smell the food she's cooking. "That smells amazing." I tell her.

"Thank you." She says. "Did you tell your father about coming home yet?" She asks.

I felt my heart sink to my shoes. "No, I forgot." I say quietly.

She sighs. "That's a shame. He's been with his friends for five years, I wonder when he's coming home."

I wanted to scream that he was never coming back, but Ryan's friend, Derrick, his father is a therapist, and he told me I need to remain calm around my mother, try to go along with how she hopes he will come home even through I know my father's dead. Derrick's dad was right about one thing, if I do so, my mother has started returning to her old self. She cooks, she takes care of me again. But she still wonders when my father will be home.

"Maybe he will be home after the Reaping." I say.

My mother hands me a plate of food and I eat it. My stomach contracts for a second and returns normal. I don't have a very strong stomach so I always eat slow. My mother then ships me off to my room to prepare for the Reaping. I take a quick bath and pull on my Reaping clothes, a red velvet dress that stops just above my knee, black boots, and my hair is down. Soon, the Peacekeeper is at the door, reminding my mother we have an hour until the Reaping. When he's gone, I kiss my mother goodbye and tell her I'll see her after the Reaping.

In the Square, I meet up with Ryan, and we get our fingers pricked. He gives me a quick kiss before we split off and head to our sections. I'm not sure what my relationship with Ryan is now. I've been best friends with him for five years but now, him kissing me at every turn, I'm not sure.

When the mayor is finished with the Treaty of Treason, our escort, Revan Instaria, waddles onto the stage. I have to say, Revan is very pretty despite her crazy fashion choices. It's her second year here in District 4. Revan has a soft face and her hair is actually naturally brown, you can see it growing in her roots. She doesn't wear crazy Capitol clothes in the Districts but she still looks out of place. She wears a floor length silver gown that ripples blue and green when she walks. Her blue hair has gems down it and gems are on the right side of her face, circling around her eye and stopping at her jaw. She's very pretty. I wish I could see what she really looks like.

She welcomes everyone and says her usual, "Ladies first!" Then she walks over to the girls glass globe and draws a name deep from the center. She walks back over and opens it at the mic. "Destiny Avalon!"

**Leonardo Crestaliloni's POV**

When Revan called out her name, I swear I knew it from somewhere. A boy in my section screams, "NO!" I turn and see him. Ryan Winters. He's a very popular boy at school. He's crying and I can easily see his expression. It's exactly how I acted when my family died. He's becoming hysterical. Tears pouring out of his eyes as he screams. Peacekeepers rush over and hold him back. I turn my head to see Destiny, but she's just smiling. Ever since my family died, though, I've been able to read past people's faces, and I can easily see that behind her smile, she's panicking on the inside.

Destiny mounts the stage and smiles, trying to win sponsors. Ryan is behind me still, and her eyes lock with his. "Well, what bravery." Revan says. I know what she means, Destiny knew that even though Ryan was on the verge of a mental breakdown, Destiny went to the stage without crying or rushing to him. She knew it would be best for herself and for Ryan if he let go.

"And now for the boys." Revan walks over to the male globe and pulls a name. I don't even look at her when she says it.

**Destiny Avalon's POV**

"Leonardo Crestaliloni." Revan called out.

_Oh no, not him. _

I sort of knew Leonardo. I was right behind him when they burned his family to ashes. When the Peacekeepers released him, he broke down. I helped him up and he hugged me tight. Whenever I would go to the Community Home, I would talk to him. But we were seven back then. The woman who ran the Community Home died and the new woman wouldn't let me see Leonardo. So he probably forgot me.

Leonardo walks to the stage, with no expression on his face. He's got nothing to loose. Maybe I'll tell him it was me who talked to him.

The Peacekeepers give us our rooms and there's only one person who visits me. Ryan. He bursts through the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. He slams the door and runs to me, enveloping me in a deep kiss. I pull back and he hugs me. "Ryan," I whisper into his ear, "calm down I'll be okay." I tell him.

He still has tears on his eyes when he looks at me. "Promise me you will try your best to return home." He whispers.

"I promise." I tell him.

He hugs me again, and we stay like this until the Peacekeeper is there, pulling him off me. He's screaming again, telling them to let me free, to take him instead. "I promise Ryan I-"

The Peacekeepers slam the door and I'm left with my words on my lips.

Thirty minutes pass and they finally come get me. Leonardo and I walk to the train and our mentors, Finnick Odair and Chasity Bowmen, are there. Chasity won a few years ago, displaying excellent dagger skills. I'm going to prove to her that my ninja star skills are better.

Leonardo goes to his room and I embrace Finnick, since him and Ryan are friends. "I'm so sorry Destiny." He whispers in my ear.

I nod and break away. "I should talk to Leo." I say.

I walk to his room and knock lightly on the door. A few moments later, he appears, shirtless. I have to look him straight in the eyes to keep myself from flirting with him. "I was there." I say

"What?" He asks. "Where?"

"Your family's executions. When the Peacekeepers released you, I was the one who hugged you. And I was the one who came by to the Community Home for a year." I say.

Tears glisten in his eyes and the memory and he pulls me into his room, sobbing quietly into my shoulder as he embraces me. He pulls back and wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wondered where you had gone." He says.

"It's not about that. Look, I know only one of us can make it out alive, but I want you to know I'm here for you." I say.

He hugs me again and this time, I don't pull away.

**Again guys thanks so much for your continued support. I hope you all have a safe New Year and I hope you don't get hit by any cars. But tell me what you thought about that chapter, if you want, and if the people who submitted Destiny and Leonardo want, I could make these two tributes have a romance before the Games begin, tell me if you want that. District 5 should be up "Next year" but I wish you a safe New Year.**


	8. Chapter 8: District 5 Reaping's

**Hey guys sorry again about the wait. I've been pretty sick the past few days and I was also spending a ton of time with my family. I had to pack up all my stuff and I didn't think it would be wise to dig out my MacBook to write. I wrote most of this while I was going home -had to ride a plane for 29-hours- but I couldn't finish in time to publish. But anyway, I'm home in Australia and I have my desktop here so hopefully I will be able to update more, but it may be at weird hours. Anyway, I want to thank ZataraGrace, for Seraphina, and ruckes, for David. Thanks for being patient, and here we go!**

**Seraphina Vesta Malaya's POV**

I sprinted away from the shop, Cade at my side. He had a fistful of necklaces and earing's, while I had three watches up my left arm, and multiple bracelets that helped hide my jagged scar on my right wrist, even though it was faded. We ran past factories and power plants, making our way to our secret hiding spot, a huge area of trees and bushes in the Meadow, right in front of the fence. We don't need the jewelry, what being a Peacekeepers kids and all, but we do it for two reasons, One, to piss off the Peacekeepers and Shopkeepers, Two, to keep our skills sharp, to keep our minds, bodies, and instincts quick and alert. So, in simpler terms, we do it for fun and to train, like Careers.

We finally reach our area, and the Peacekeepers give up. From here, you can see the fence, alive with electricity. Power-outs don't happen, not in this District. We sit down in a fork of a tree, where we always sit, and examine what we got, At least 16,000 dollars just with this jewelry. "What are we going to do with this shit?" I ask Cade in my cocky tone.

He chuckles. "Throw it as far as we can into the woods. Maybe we'll never have to deal with that shopkeeper again."

We both laugh. "Yeah that guy was a dick anyway." I tell him.

He looks into my gold eyes, almost the color of molten lava. They do get that color when I give people my death glare. That's how I earned the nickname Fee, because most people will want to flee. Kind of cheesy, I know. But I also earned the nickname Four from my father. He's the Head Peacekeeper in the District, and he's the reason why I have gold eyes. He forced me to get them surgically altered. But he tortures me, the overlapping lashes on my back prove it. He tried to mentally torture me once, working out my fears and using them against me. I only had four fears. One of them he couldn't even use, which was my mother. She stayed in District 2, where I was born, when my father dragged me to District 5, where he is now stationed.

"What do you think will happen today, Fee?" Cade asks quietly.

"I don't know. All I know is I don't want you picked." I say to him.

"I don't want you hurt." He says.

"Who are you and what have you done to _my _Cade? He never goes sentimental on me." I say, laughing.

We both laugh. It's one of those rare moments where I'm only funny with Cade. The sixteen-year-old is the only person who truly understands how I feel, even if he's a year older. Our own fathers have whipped us both at the same time in the Square. He was lucky, after about twenty lashes he passed out, didn't have to deal with the pain. I was awake all fifty lashes, the pain burning as each lash stung against my back, breaking open the skin. Cade's mother, who left Cade's father, worked at the apothecary. They brought us to her, and thank any god that exists it was winter, and she gave us snow coats. After a few weeks, the lashes healed, and we kept a good effort to stay away from our fathers. Cade's mother knew some people, and we were safe with a fake family. Cade now lives with his mother. I stay out late, slip into my father's house after he goes to bed, and wake up before he awakes. It was challenging the first few days, but now it's so easy, I know exactly when my father goes to sleep, and when he wakes up.

I rip off one of the bracelets and chuck it far over the fence. When it lands, I watch pieces bust and fly into the air. Cade takes a necklace and throws it. When I take one of the bracelets off my right arm, I know exactly where it came from, straight from the Capitol. A silver cuff engraved with vines, diamonds, sapphires, and a few topaz. My rage builds up deep inside me. _The Capitol, _I think, _the land of rich bastards who are cowards. I would kill every single one of them if I could. If only that war would have held out… _

I don't throw the bracelet, instead, I wrap it around Cade's wrist. "Keep it," I say to him, "as a reminder of this moment."

He smiles and takes my mocha colored hand in his tanned one. He pushes a strand of dark brown, curly, long hair out of my eyes. I notice how the corners of his eyes crinkles when he smiles at me, but when he smiles at other people, his mouth says one thing, but his eyes are cold and dark. I guess you could say I belong more in District 3, where they're extremely observant.

He wraps me in a hug. _Oh Cade, I hope you know how much I love you, how I would do anything for you, How lost I would be without you. _

I may be cold, dark, cocky, sarcastic, and kind of a bitch to people who deserve it, but when it comes to Cade, I have the greatest memories with him. Beating up a Peacekeeper at 7, with him cheering me on. Finding this place with him right after my dad had broke my wrist with his belt. Learning to throw and fight with knives with him. All the memories, they're all with Cade.

He pulls away, and smiles again. "Come on, lets see who can throw something the farthest." He says.

I rip off another bracelet. "You're on!" I say, laughing, chucking the bracelet over the fence.

**David Galvin's POV**

Abby helps me get the front door to our house open, and we walk in, Jake trailing behind. The three of us live together with Jakes two younger brothers and my 12-year-old sister Lizzy. My dad died when I was young, and my mom died a year before him, both from sickness. Abby and Jake's parents died only a few years ago from a power plant accident. Since then, we became the parents of our siblings. We set down the bags of food, and Jake heads down the hall to tell his 13-year-old brother to start getting ready. We may only be fifteen, but we all act like we're 25.

"You might want to go ahead and tell Liz to get ready." Abby says as she pulls out a few pots. Since her first Reaping, she always makes food for us after the Reaping, and that's just part of how generous she is.

I nod. "You sure you don't need help cooking?" I ask with a smile.

She smiles and sends me away. I walk down the hall and lean against the doorframe to mine and Lizzy's room. She smiles and hugs me. "Hey Liz." I say as she draws back.

"It's time to get ready, isn't it?" She asks with her sweet little voice.

"Yeah." I say after nodding, looking out the window on the other side of the room.

"I'm scared David." She whispers.

"Don't be." I crouch down to her level. "Everybody is scared at their first reaping."

"But what if I get picked?" She asks. "You can't volunteer for me."

I sigh. "No, I can't. But you won't get picked. And even if they draw your name, which is one slip in thousands, Abby will volunteer. It's part of our pact." I say.

Lizzy nods and moves to the closet, where Abby's first Reaping dress is hanging on the door handle. She pulls it off the hanger and I grab my Reaping clothes, a plain blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. I pick up my black tennis shoes before walking to the bathroom.

I stand in the shower for about two minutes and then get out, drying myself off. I pull on my clothes and stare at my reflection, a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes, 5'5", one-hundred-and thirty pounds. I ruffle my hair and step out of the bathroom.

I join Lizzy, Jake, Blake, Jakes 12 year old brother, Kent, Jakes 8 year old brother, and Abby at the table, eating a quick lunch of rabbit stew, strawberries, and a few loaves of bread. Abby saved the good stuff for dinner, I suppose. We eat in silence, and then Abby volunteers to take Kent to where he should stand. Abby's mother had a good friend that normally watches Kent and Lizzy while the Reaping goes on. But this year, she'll only be watching Kent this year, as Lizzy will deal with the heart pounding experience of standing in the Square, waiting for her name to be called.

I take Lizzy's hand and continue eating my stew. Once I've drained my bowl, I wait until Lizzy stands up, and together we walk to the Square. I watch her get her finger pricked and tell her where to go stand. She nods and confidently walks over to the 12-year-old section, but I see her hands shaking before she clenches them into fists.

I take my stand in the fifteen-year-old section, waiting for the Mayor to come out and begin reading the Treaty of Treason. Minutes pass, then an hour. The rumbling of commotion in the Square is so loud you can't hear over it. But then, Head Peacekeeper Malaya steps on stage, and he hits the microphone a few times, silencing the crowd. "Thank you." He says. "Sorry for the delay, Mayor Janson is in the Capitol, an unexpected meeting was held with him and President Kartenth. So I will read the Treaty of Treason in his place." His deep voice booms around us. He scares me, what with what he did to his daughter and all. But then I'm thinking about the Capitol. _God I hate the Capitol, but if I'm caught running my mouth about them, I might end up in the same positon as the Head Peacekeepers daughter. _

Before I know it, the Head Peacekeeper is gone and Chelsea Karent, our escort, is on stage. She's pretty creepy, with dark blue skin and power bolts flashing across and clothes with our District's logo imprinted on them. She welcomes everyone and says her classic, "Ladies first!"

And that's when the Reaping fell downhill.

**Seraphina Vesta Malaya's POV**

After winning a game of who could throw jewelry the farthest, I said goodbye to Cade and sprinted home, keeping a careful eye out for Peacekeepers. I quickly but quietly opened the front door of my father's house, but then saw he wasn't there and stepped in, closing the door. I quickly made a sandwich and ate it, drinking a large glass of water. I then silently headed down the hall and to my room, well, the guest room. He doesn't know I sleep in it at night, and he doesn't know all of my clothes are in the closet. I walk in and pull out my Reaping clothes and then walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower. One of the good things about secretly mooching off my father is he has hot water in his showers. I stand under the warm rain for about fifteen minutes, and then step out. I pull on my Reaping clothes, grey shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a red beanie, which covers the top of my dark brown hair with streaks of gold. After looking at my reflection, I slip out of my dad's house through a window that I always leave unlocked.

I walk to the Square alone, get my finger pricked, and walk over to the fifteen-year-old section. I stand silently, and I listen carefully to the words that are coming out of people's mouths as we wait for our Mayor. When my dad comes out on stage, I drop my head so no one will see my dropped jaw. Apparently, our Mayor is having a meeting with the President, and by the time my dad is done reading the Treaty of Treason, my neck hurts from keeping in ducked. I watch Chelsea draw a slip out of the girl's globe and she toddles back over to the microphone. "Our female tribute representing District 5 in the 99th Hunger Games will be Seraphina Vesta Malaya." She says.

Gasps exchange in the Square as they realize that I'm the Head Peacekeepers daughter. I send a dirty look to him now, I knew he had something to do with this. I didn't take any extra food from the Capitol, so he must have rigged it. I then walk up to the stage, and when I get there, I give Chelsea my glare, and she faints on stage. The crowd laughs as the Peacekeepers rush in. They revive her and she carefully walks over to the male globe. She walks back over, breathless, and says, "The male tribute… from District… 5 will be… David Galvin."

I'm laughing on the inside about her state as I watch David walk out of the fifteen-year-old section and join me. We shake hands, Reaping over. Finally. I didn't think I could stand on that stage for much longer.

I don't remember much about the goodbyes. The only person who came to see me was Cade, and we said our goodbyes. He asked me to come back, and I told him I would try. Then my dad was there, escorting me to the train.

David and I sat across from each other and after a while, tears quietly trickled out of his eyes. I didn't tell him I knew, I don't want the one person who I might have a chance to trust to know I was watching him cry. I stared out the window, watching District 5 disappear behind me. I may be loosing Cade, but I'm actually kind of glad for escaping Five. I'm leaving my dad, and if I don't return back, I'll never have to worry about leaving him.

I rise and walk out of the sitting room. I walk to my room and lay down of the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Hey guys again sorry for the late update. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last but I discovered being jet lagged and being sick stops your creative flow a little bit. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around some of these tributes. But I'll try to get them in quicker but I'm going back to school (college) so I may not have enough time to write as well as work but I'll try my best!**

**~AgentZyiana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know it's been a VERY long time since I updated. There are a number of reasons I could give, but I'll just give a quick 3. 1, If any of you read my Divergent fanfic, you know I broke my knee/leg, and tore my ACL, so I've been in the hospital for a while. 2, I had that Divergent fic rolling in my mind and I just had to write it down, so I had no time to do this one. 3, All of these tributes are fantastic, which in writers translation means THEY'RE SO HARD FOR ME TO WRAP MY HEAD AROUND! I want to apologize to whoever sent in Hien, I couldn't find the character submission in my PM's or Reviews, so I had my good friend make a quick submission for me, sorry. Anyway, I want to thank DauntlessinDistrict9 for Teangan and Matteo. Anyway, enjoy this overdue chapter. **

**Teangan Sala's POV**

I walked along the dirt road that I used to get home, still in my baggy, dirty, jumpsuit I'm required to wear at work. Working in the aircraft-wielding factory is no joke, and it's not safe. I get low pay, bad working conditions, and terrible coworkers. The best part about it is if I don't want to hear any of them nagging in my ear, I just flip my visor down and turn on the blowtorch.

I kept the bag I use at work held tightly against my shoulders. Another thing good about my low paying job is that they serve meals there, and since I sit by myself in the cafeteria, no one notices when I shove loaves of bread and small boxes of cereal in this bag.

I'm one of my family's main food suppliers. I work, I'm talented with a bow, and I've got a good tongue, and by good tongue I mean bartering skills. It's no easy task feeding 15 people, 16 if you count me.

I trudge up to the front door, as it started raining as I came home. My clothes are soaked and my boots are covered in mud. I pound on the door, and when no one answers, I let myself in, peeling off my muddy shoes at the front door.

No one was around, so I pulled the hairband out of my wet hair. I shook out the long, dark strands, and it fell down to the bottom of my rib cage. I walked down a hallway, past my youngest siblings room, Ayana, who's ten, Colton, who's also ten, and Genevieve, who's twelve. Colton sat on his bed, smoothing out his hair. Ayana helped Genevieve into her Reaping dress, which looked beautiful on my little sister. It was white, simple. It made her black hair stand out against her neck. I had to peel my eyes away and keep walking before they noticed.

The room across theirs was the second youngest set of siblings. Aspen, who was fourteen, Halina, who was fifteen, and Holden, who was sixteen. Aspen and Halina were ready and talking to each other were there, but Holden must have still been out getting food, as once you reach sixteen in this family, you start doing small time work to help feed everyone. No one argues on that rule.

I started working at twelve, since my family really needed the extra help during those hard times. That's also when I started taking Tesserae for 15 people. Ever since then, every Reaping for me has been scary business.

I walk down the hall and turn left, walking into the room I share with my younger sister Pecla, who's 17, and my older sister Rowan, who's 19. Pecla was there, but Rowan wasn't. "Where's Rowan?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "She's out with your friend Dulca, since they wanted to throw you a last Reaping part."

I felt a grin spread across my face, so I ducked my head and walked into the bathroom. I can't even describe how great of friends I am with Dulca, and if Rowan will put aside her feelings to be with Dulca for me, then I really mean a lot to her.

I pulled on my Reaping clothes as the pitter-patter of the rain on the tin roof ceased. It was a simple black dress with brown sandals. I pulled my glossy hair back into a pony-tail and sat down next to Pecla on her bed. Pecla was my reflection, She has dark hair, light blue eyes, she's skinny, tall for her age, but she also reflects me with her attitude and personality, she's loud, happy, lights up every room, but when needed, she's extremely serious, like on days like today.

"Give me your wrist." She says to me.

"Why?"

"Just give me it." She says with a smile.

I extend my right wrist to her and she takes it. I see her pull out a white piece of yarn. She then ties it tightly to my wrist. "It's a lucky string." She says simply.

I look at her. I remember her first Reaping, how nervous and shaky she was. Now, she's steady, focused, not even showing a sliver of fear in her. "You remember the rules, right?" I go over these every year with her, just because I never want to see her hurt.

"No volunteering, no Tesserae, and don't make myself noticeable." She says to me.

I nod, and my oldest sibling, my 26-year-old brother Wynton, comes in the doorway. "You ladies ready?" He asks.

"Where are the others?" Pecla asks him.

"Mekhi is serving his duties as a Peacekeeper, guarding the Square for any runners. Veda is working late in the apothecary. Padraig is finishing up his train work. Gal is with mom and dad in the Square already." He says. He turns, looking down the hall. "I'll set up a quick breakfast. Grab the others for me."

We rise and walk down the hall, grabbing our siblings to eat. We eat the stolen bread and cereal, laughing about jokes of our work. Holden comes in and gets changed before joining us. When we're finished eating, I take the ones to the Reaping, leading them to the Justice Building.

We each get our fingers pricked, and we say goodbye to each other. I head over to my spot in the eighteen-year-old section, standing next to Dulca. She grabs my wrist, running her finger along the string. We stand there, looking straight ahead. My eyes find the girls globe, and I know there's 112 slips of paper that read _Teagan Sala_.

Draken Jetner, our escort for three years now, walks out onto the stage. Draken is one of those Capitol freaks that sticks with one theme and doesn't let it go for a while. He's still decorated with the Agriculture appearance from when he was the escort in District 11. He thanks everyone for coming, and since we haven't elected a new mayor here after the Capitol executed the old one before President Kartenth took office, we skip the Treaty of Treason for the fourth year in a row. He says the usual "Ladies first!" And toddles over to the girls bowl.

**Matteo Rossicall's POV**

I loaded the last piece of heavy metal into the truck, thus ending the last part of my third job. I've been up since 3am, working each of my jobs so I can support my family. My first job was working in a aircraft hanger, checking each aircraft, making sure they all had the required fuel and oil, making sure their parts worked correctly, as those are fresh-out-of-the-factory crafts. My second job was a train blueprint designer. Since my mother was very smart, she passed down her traits. I redesign any errors in the train designs we get from District 3, and then, my final job, makes sure that those redesigns have the required parts to work. It's quite the work, and like I said, I've been here since 3am, and now it's twelve.

My friend Dale Calleg, who's eighteen like me, claps my shoulder. "You nervous, Matt?" He asks me, a smile spreading across his face.

I shake my head at him. "Not for me. I'm nervous for my sisters." I tell him, thinking of the four girls that have to go this year, and the other four that are safe for now.

"They'll be fine. Sophia only took Tesserae for herself because she didn't want you to work so hard." Dale says, remembering the time when she was fourteen and signed up. "Her name is only in there ten times. That's very slim compared to some of the girls who have placed their names in there over thirty-five times."

I nod, turning towards the clock. "We better go, amigo." I say to him, watching the little hands tick along the white surface. "We're gonna be late."

The two of us part, and we take two different roads. Halfway home, it starts to rain. Hopefully, it will help wash the smell of sweat an metal from my skin, as I'll have no time to shower when I get home.

I open the door and walk past my sister's rooms. We have four bedrooms in the house. Four of them share one room, my mother and I get our own, but we share a bathroom. My father, Magnus, moved away from my mother because they separated, and I can't remember why. My mother, Marianna, and I are determined that my eight younger sisters, Sophia, 16, Valentine and Valeria, 15, Lucianna, 13, Gabriella, 11, Julieta, 9, and Catalina, 5, will never be in the games. _Ever._

I pull off my work jumpsuit and see my scar in the mirror that runs down my right arm. I pull on my Reaping clothes, a white shirt and brown pants, smoothing out my black hair. My brown eyes reflect in my family, so does the black hair and tan skin. My mother is from Spain, so my family is fluent Spanish.

Everyone tells me I look extremely intimidating. My body is all muscle and little fat. I'm 6'4, so I'm tall. I understand why people think that, but I'm actually really sweet, caring, just like my sisters.

I jog into the kitchen and slide into my seat, quickly eating my breakfast. I give my mother the money that I was paid today, and she kisses me goodbye. I lead my four sisters who will be in the Reaping out the door, and I still smell the distinct metal on my skin.

Lucianna leans against me as we walk, and I wrap my arm around her. It's her second year, and she is trying to contain her fear. I hear her breaths shake on the way out and lightly squeeze her shoulder.

We all get separated after we sign in, and I'm just thinking, _Why? Why couldn't the rebels fight back? Why can't we just be free from the Capitol._

_I hate the Capitol, more than anything._

They put my sisters through fear they shouldn't go through until they're older. My helpless little sisters are going through pain, and it's possible they'll have to watch their older brother get dragged away today.

Draken is out and saying "Ladies first!"

I'm praying to any god that it won't be any of my little sister's, when he says a familiar name. "Teagan Sala!"

Teagan and I went to school together before we both got serious with our jobs. She's kind, funny, to nice to be in the Games. I'm hoping it won't me, or anyone from District 6, who has to end her life.

I watched her face drain of blood and turn white. Her fists were clenched into balls, and she shakily walked up to the stage. The look in her eyes had one side of fear and one side of determination. I was actually surprised by the way she didn't say a word as she mounted the stage and her eyes found someone in the crowd.

**Teagan Sala's POV**

I stood on stage next to Draken. I knew it, I had all of those slips with my name on them, and they drew one out. Now, I have a weight on my shoulders, and I just know one of my siblings will beg me to return.

I watched as Draken pulled out a slip of paper. My ears were ringing, I couldn't hear him. When he walked back over, all I heard was muffled noise.

I saw an emotionless boy step out of the crowd. He had dark hair and brown eyes, and he barely looked familiar. A name was ringing, but I couldn't place it.

"Matteo Rossical." That's the name Draken said. I went to school with him.

We shake hands, Reaping over.

My entire family came at once, and they all wished me luck and hugged me, told me they loved me. I didn't want to let go of any of them, I want to stay with them, to go home with them. Rowan and Dulca got party items for nothing. Maybe they'll throw Dulca a party.

When they leave, I see Dulca for the last time. I'm wished good luck and told I'm smart, I'm fast. The Peacekeeper then is there, escorting me out.

I walk with Matteo, who occasionally glances my way. He must know how I feel, the grieve of leaving behind a large family. We board the train together, the door shutting behind us as the wheels begin to turn.

I go to my room without any word and shut the door. Then, when I'm sitting on the plush mattress and blankets, is when the tears come quietly, and the pain builds in my chest.

**Okay again, sorry for the delay. I'm working on District 7 while you read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys.**

**AgentZyiana**


End file.
